


回天【幸丸】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 幸丸结局自由心证不过有可能是大刀，吧ooc，雷文BGM Moonlight Sonata-Beethoven
Relationships: Marui Bunta/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸丸
Kudos: 1





	回天【幸丸】

1\. 

凌晨2: 47

幸村从噩梦中惊醒。抬手搭上眼睛，好半天才从混沌不清却仍心有余悸的情绪中摆脱出来，揉了揉太阳穴，拿过床头的闹钟，按亮灯光看了一眼，心道还能再睡一觉。另一只手顺着枕头往旁边摸去，却没试探到柔软的发丝和温热的呼吸，另一个枕头上是连体温都冷却多时的冰凉。

坐起身来，幸村觉得自己似乎又回到刚才那个混沌不清的梦境中，他只记得自己在追什么东西，很重要，却无论如何也无法追上，那不是跑快一些再拼命一些就能追上的东西，而是无论用了什么努力都无能为力的感受。上次有这样的感受还是多年前那次重病，已经遥远到他几乎记不清了。

不知道为什么这个梦让他从如今已经长久地习惯运筹帷幄的盛大中抓住了埋在其中只属于遥远过去的那个无措又慌乱的线头。幸村从床头的长凳上拿起两件针织衫，给自己裹严实了，将另一件挂在手臂上，向卧室外走去。

窗帘开了一个缝隙，阳台上昏黄的灯光从落地窗透过来，幸村借着这点光，准确捕捉到了丸井。夏末秋初的夜里已经不暖和了，幸村站在门后，手扶在门框上，看着丸井抱着手臂，前倾靠在栏杆上，沉寂得几乎融进夜色中。直到一阵风卷着丸井的头发和衣摆，让他不自觉打了个冷颤，幸村才推开门，边抖开衣服边靠近。

将衣服从后裹住丸井，幸村顺势将人揽在怀里，丸井配合地后仰了一些，冰凉的发丝贴上幸村温热的脸颊。谁都没有说话，只是就着这个姿势静静站着，只有彼此的呼吸声，和夜间依旧不停歇脚步的城市该有的声音。

也许这些建筑物和交通网络组成的结构都比他们两个有生命力，在某一个救护车警铃呼啸而过的瞬间，丸井这样想着。

“回去睡吧，幸村。明天你还要开会。”过了半晌，丸井从幸村的怀里挣出来，将人转了半圈，推着结实的后背就往房间里送。

“那你呢？”

“当然是一起休息啊，为什么这么问？”

“没什么，那就睡吧。”幸村努力按下那一瞬间又涌起的无措感受，回到卧室站在床边，看着丸井扯下外衣，躺下以后拉过被子，又拍拍身边的位置示意他。

再看过去的时候，丸井的呼吸已经变得绵长，望着枕边人的背影，幸村恍惚间觉得他最近瘦了，又觉得现在已经不太年轻了，各种思绪穿梭而过，脑子里还是被梦搅得纷乱不堪，索性将手臂环绕住对方，感受到早在他惊醒时就该感受到的体温，这才安心睡去。

2\. 

“我回来了。”幸村走进门以后放下车钥匙，将大衣解下来，挂在衣架上，换了鞋，仔细摆好免得丸井万一着急出门被绊住，这事情以前也不是没发生过。

寻着香味往厨房走，幸村靠在门框上，眼前最寻常的场景却让他来了观赏的兴致，双手环胸，面带笑意看着依旧如他们更年轻时那样帅气的男朋友戴着围裙，认真又游刃有余地摆弄灶台上的几口锅，一切都有条不紊又井然有序，他不忍心迈进去打乱这一切。

直到将菜摆盘结束，丸井回头，才发现幸村这样一动不动面带笑容地看着自己。“站在那里多久了？”丸井凑上前去，怕自己沾染了油烟将幸村的正装弄脏，并没有凑得太近。幸村也不跟他客气，欺身上前，环着丸井的后背，转了45度，将人抵在冰箱上，再熟悉不过的亲吻落下，丸井只纵容了他一下就将人推开，示意他去洗手。

幸村举着双手往后退了两步，这才转身往洗手池走去。丸井看着男人洗手的背影，眼睛里有转瞬而过的水光，很快就消失不见，像是没有任何情绪发生过，自己端了盘子摆上桌，坐在桌边等幸村将一身束缚的正装换下。

幸村坐下时丸井正在那盛汤，汤勺敲击汤碗的声响让幸村看了丸井一眼，心知是他做饭累了，就接过来，先给丸井装了满满一碗有肉有菜的汤，摆到他面前，将勺子递到他手里。

丸井险些无法克制自己，在幸村不需要多热烈却习惯如呼吸般的动作下，原来这一切他已经不曾留意很久了，现在几乎将灵魂拔出来，站在自己的躯壳外面仔仔细细打量幸村，才如梦初醒般，想回头看看这些年的痕迹，那是他少年时渴求到骨髓都跟着呼吸一起发痛，却依旧不露声色的倾慕，终于在他以为这段如暮色时分的夕阳般绚烂浓烈的盻望只能随着浓重黑夜来袭般无声逝去，幸村给予了自己最及时的回应，是荒漠里的湖泊，暴雪中的暖阳，丸井从幸村这些年给的感情里汲取了抚平那些埋在洒脱下的锐利渴望。

幸村端着碗，喝了一口便察觉不对。这些年他的口味早已经被作为行业翘楚的丸井养得刁钻，随便动手做点什么都合衬自己的胃口，这也是他努力推脱一切可以推脱的应酬的原因。所以一入口，哪怕再细微的不对劲，幸村也马上品出来了。他不是专业的厨师，也不是美食评论家，但是他就是知道，肯定有哪里不对劲，才让这顿饭尝起来这么怪异。

也不只是这一顿了，这段时间以来，这样的失误时常发生，一开始只是一点点，只有在吃饱喝足后那点细微的不对劲才涌上来，直到今天，一入口就察觉出不对劲还是头一次。只是幸村以为丸井是因为餐厅下个季度的新菜单还没有研究好，拿自家的餐桌做实验，因此也没说什么，况且味道已经是依旧无人可比的风味和顶级的烹饪手法，这样一双手，价值千金的手，还愿意在研发新菜品之余包揽了这些年的每一餐饭，幸村足够满足也感激。

只是他没想到此时的烟火气也会是彼时的奢侈品。

3.

丸井今天热情到反常。

不再压抑的喘息，主动环住幸村的手臂，近乎于放纵地回应着幸村的每一个动作，在这种事情上从来都有些克制的二人好像第一次有收不住的感觉。

没人想停下来。

丸井一直不习惯这些时候的幸村，那双美丽到无法直视的眼睛会认真地注视着自己，没人能承受这样灼热又郑重的视线，在这样的视线下攀上生理的巅峰让他有种犯罪的错觉，所以他向来都是将头偏到一边不去看幸村。

只有这次，他认认真真看到幸村的眼睛里去，用同样的认真回应着，视线相交间，幸村第一次有了一种他们完全拥有了彼此的错觉，不只是身体简单机械的动作和体液交换，而是交换了一部分灵魂，融化进了彼此的躯壳。

幸村很满足。

两个人都失控了，渴求成倍增长，得到满足的刹那，二人第一次这么煽情地将手交握在一起，交换着呼吸，将极乐从身体导入灵魂，糅合在一起。

那不是累赘的、会出汗、也许还会腐烂的肉体可以限制的发挥。

消耗了大量体力的二人累极了，不再年轻的他们即使靠着良好的生活习惯维持着外貌与体格，体力还是无法跟少年时期相比。丸井昏昏沉沉地沉浸在满足里，渐渐冷却的身体和脑子随着呼吸一起沉下去，抓着幸村的手还没松开，就这么睡了过去。

幸村就着从百叶窗缝隙漏进来的月光又打量了一次丸井，只能依稀分辨的轮廓让幸村下意识地紧了紧握着的手，只是看不清，还好摸得到，他暗自松了口气，凑上去将自己埋在丸井的颈窝，嗅觉带来熟悉的气息，安抚了一切躁动和不安。

4\. 

又是蛋糕。

转天醒来，幸村又没摸到人，起身洗了个澡将自己收拾妥当，往厨房摸去，入眼的还是那一头在高中就理得利落的短发，碎发落在耳廓上，被阳光照得染上一层金边。手上动作有条不紊，最贵的打蛋器动静依旧不小，看丸井忙得乐在其中，也不去打扰他。幸村坐回餐桌，戴上眼镜开始边看报纸边吃早餐。

丸井捧着蛋糕出来的时候，幸村已经吃完了早餐，手里换了一本诗集，捧着咖啡坐在桌前，全神贯注的样子让人几乎不忍心去打扰，这样一个寻常又宁静的周末早晨，怎么忍心酝酿一个悲剧呢。将蛋糕放下，他从长桌尾部两个座位上拿起一个空着的干净碟子，仔细切了一块下来，撒上刚熬好的果酱，动作娴熟地涂了个好看的造型，幸村曾夸他是最懂艺术的糕点师。

将碟子推到幸村面前，丸井也拉开椅子坐下，对着幸村做了个请的姿势。幸村放下书，拿起勺子，挖了一口，掩盖在香甜果酱和醇厚乳酪下的是刺鼻的糊味。第一次，幸村为丸井做的食物皱眉。

丸井见状，从手边递过去一张餐巾，幸村接过后将蛋糕吐出来，喝了两口咖啡，不知道是不是摄入太多咖啡因了，心跳猛的加速，慌乱感顺着血管蔓延到心脏。忍着不适，幸村看着丸井开口：“丸井，你怎么了？”丸井不做声，只是看着他，像是失去了语言能力，根本不敢直视那双眼睛，脑子里想着却是多年前他似乎试图偷吃幸村的情人节巧克力，结果被威胁灭五感，当时好像也是这样，旁边似乎是仁王在说着什么打网球哪里需要味觉这样的话。

打网球不需要味觉，但是把人拉入绝望的深渊可以由丧失味觉开始。什么都感觉不到的恐惧，这不就是幸村曾经让无数人深陷过的绝望吗？

幸村看着这样的丸井，这段时间以来反常的线索突然在脑子里串了起来，对面不说话的人一点一滴消磨了他被这样反常的一切挫得所剩不多的耐心。摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，又看向丸井的眼睛，幸村又开口：“丸井……文太，到底发生了什么？”

丸井依旧没说话，低下头又抬起来，还是躲着他的眼睛。幸村不喜欢拐弯抹角的表达方式，他站起身来，绕过餐桌，在丸井身边的座位坐下，掰过他的身子，拉过一只手，尽量让自己听起来依旧在控制内，再次开口：“可不可以告诉我，到底怎么了？”

丸井这次直直看向幸村，眼中明亮反光恍得幸村心里一紧，抓着他的手不自觉用了力气，直到丸井开口叫他才反应过来，赶忙道歉又松开力气，只是虚虚握住。

“幸村君不用道歉。也许是该我道歉，终于已经到了无法忍受的难吃程度了吧。”丸井自嘲地笑笑，拿起勺子，挖了一大口放进嘴里，草草咀嚼后便咽了下去。

幸村从丸井手里拿过勺子，又起身给他倒了一杯水，看他一口一口喝下去，才开口：“没关系的，要是工作压力太大，不如这个季度不要上新菜单了。一直做饭辛苦你了，要不要找个地方短途旅行两天放松一下？”

丸井放下水杯，指节敲了敲杯子，又抬头看幸村，将他有些僵硬的温柔笑意刻在眼里，默念了一声对不起后开口：“你还不明白吗，你能吃到的味道，我什么都感觉不到。幸村君，你这么聪明的人，不要骗自己了。”

幸村笑意渐冷，一张脸卸去了体面维持的和煦，沉郁染上了眉梢，二人就这么对坐着，没人再开口，也没人再动作。

宛如一场默剧来到尾声。

5\. 

这是他们第一次发生这样的争执。

幸村在得知只是因为肿瘤压迫神经而造成的味觉丧失，而肿瘤并不致命后，面色和缓不少。稍作调整便开始为丸井规划起将来，失去味觉还可以做别的，甚至什么都不做，幸村不是不能靠一己之力维持二人条件优渥的生活，他甚至盘算起如果让丸井只做餐厅的股东，让餐厅依靠过去已有的菜谱运转下去是否可行。

丸井只是看着幸村在电脑上做着规划，时不时抬头跟自己说两句话，好像这一切都跟自己没关系，幸村只是在演一出独角戏，而他则是唯一的观众，演员想方设法跟自己互动，自己却像隔着玻璃连手都伸不出去。

“我们可以把股票抛了给你开分店。”幸村还在盘算如何能让丸井在没有天赋傍身后，名下依旧能有足够跟自己匹配的收入来源，他知道丸井的自尊心有多强，以为这样就是在周全变故带来的不平衡。

丸井冰凉的手握住幸村的，看向他，摇了摇头，缓缓盖上笔记本电脑的屏幕，开口下达另一个残忍的判决：“我想做手术。”

幸村姣好的脸庞几乎不受控制开始扭曲，棱角分明的下颚都有些颤抖，看着丸井的眼睛恨不得扫进他的大脑，好好研究一下这个压迫神经的肿瘤是不是还影响认知功能，怎么会让一个保守治疗就能平安保命的人做出风险巨大的决定。

“为什么？”

丸井又不说话了，他似乎已经对幸村几次三番的失控模样上瘾，沉稳的男人终于也有这样的时刻，他只想多看几眼，原来自己可以让他有这么大的情绪波动，丸井几乎要骄傲了，这是他不愠不火又运筹帷幄的幸村君，竟然也会为他露出不完美又让人着迷的裂缝。

“为什么？”幸村拔高了一些音量，这是两人间前所未有的事情，丸井几乎笑出来了，他真的很想看看自己何德何能，又能把幸村逼到哪个境地，恍然间脑子里是多年前那个叼着牙刷被自己头绪不明的消息砸得不安到肉眼可见的少年。丸井一下子就心软了，他可不想让这个人再跪在地上哭一次，中年人老胳膊老腿的，谁受得了。

“幸村……如果你失去了傍身的天赋，你还能活吗？还能把自己当作一个人吗？”丸井笑着说出这句话，这是他今天给幸村下的第三道判决书。

又是漫长的沉默，沉默到他们的空间又像是只有他们两个是没生命的时候，幸村艰难开口：“给我一个月时间，我们做一些过去来不及做的事情吧。”

你怕失去，而我得到了一直想得到的。

6\. 

一个月很快。

他们到了加勒比海，目睹了此生见过最美的日出和日落，见到了满天繁星与银河，上山下海，还有疯狂又激烈的性爱，日复一日，二人用尽了自己的力气，谁都不去提他们的约定和流逝的时光。

家里还是冬天，可是热带的岛国永远都是碧海蓝天，丸井几乎想就这样吧，就这样跟他过下去吧，抛弃那些老天已经从自己身上夺走的东西，不还是有幸村精市吗？

突然丸井就想到是否是自己在少年时期某个慌乱仓促的许愿中曾有过愿意用一切换得幸村君的念头。笑着摇摇头，知道这样的事情本就没什么因果关系，却还是忍不住在心底叹了口气。

如果得到你的代价是这样，那这些年你带给我的安详和乐是否是命运的陷阱，挖得越深就跌得越痛，在还债的刹那才这样撕扯。

彼时他们在游艇上，丸井靠在船舱里，隔着墨镜也挡不住幸村的姣好容颜，这么多年依旧让他心动，看着幸村专注认真的驾驶着游艇在海面飞驰，只为找一处最适合看夕阳的位置，丸井终于发自内心地笑了。他知道，他的幸村君，只要想做，没有什么做不到的。

别忘记我，和好好生活，是你能为我做的最好的两件事，不论结果如何。

Memento mori. 

eND


End file.
